Quests
Striped Egg (001) Teesprout * Grand Theft Sandwich Speak to the Pakka found in the top right hand corner of the Plaza. Request: Find the sandwich; create a sandwich using the materials the thief gives you. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Let's Do Quests? Speak to Nelson. Request: Learn to do quests. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Party Pooper Unlock the left side of the Plaza. Speak to the yellow cat-like Pakka then speak to Gregory, the Pakka in overalls. Request: Get rid of George by giving him junk food (ie. mac 'n cheese). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Veggie Snack Emergency! Speak to Alex, the alligator-like Pakka near the fountain in the Plaza. Request: Bring her a vegetable (ie. eggplant, broccoli, etc.) to satisfy her hunger. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) *''An Odious Odor'' Speak to Bodrey in the Sewers. Request: Bring him cherries, an ultra mushroom, and soap. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Frequent Flier Speak to Tony at the Park near the pond. Request: Bring him two flies. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (002) Bitt * A Burger In Hand Speak to the brown bear with a skull shirt next to the bus stop. Request: Bring him a burger. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) *''Another Way In'' Speak to Jen in the alley in the town.Then go talk to Jeremiah about Jesse's bike and report back to Jen.Go talk to Jesse about his bike. When Jesse leaves to deal with Jeremiah and his bike, go back to Jen. Request: Bring him a burger. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Hide And Seek Speak to Douglas, hidden in the playground area in the Park (behind a column on the wooden structure). Request: Play hide and seek. Start by hiding behind the blue bouncy thing in the playground area until Calape finds you. Then find Calape, Douglas and Alex. Calape is hiding in the playground area, where Douglas was hiding before. Douglas is now hiding near the ice cream stand in the left side of the Plaza. Alex is hiding north of the construction Lot. After the game Douglas will ask for 3 ice creams (ie. soft serve, ice cream). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * A Snack For A Frog Speak to the green frog near the pond in the Park. Request: 'Bring him a fly (found in the 2nd floor in the Cave). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(003) Nello * Ice Cream Training Speak to the Pakka at the top-center table near the ice cream stand. Request: Bring them an Ice Cream Sandwich, Italian Ice, Sundae, and Soft Serve. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Summertime Snowman Speak to the Blue Rhino in the Plaza. Request: Bring him two rocks, something carrot related and a watermelon. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * How Do Plants Do? Speak to the two Pakkas in the Park. Request: Bring them water and a chu bud (found in the 2nd floor in the Cave). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Sleep Hunger!? Speak to the sleeping dog found at the right-hand side of the Plaza. Request: Bring him a steak. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (004) Clipper * It's For My Friend Speak to the dog in the Park. Request: A Teddy Bear (Made with alchemy with Small Topaz + Apple + Health Potion). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Huey's Jokes No5 Speak to Huey next to the fountain in the Plaza. Request: Bring him a hotdog. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Energy Crisis Speak to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. Request: Bring him 9 cups of coffee. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (005) Tanji * Happy Poop? Speak to Mr. Poot in the top right corner of the Plaza. Request: Bring him a Happy Poop (maxed happiness when fed a lot). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Spy Of Love Speak to the Pakka near the bus and then with the orange mouse in the left section of the Plaza. Request: Bring the Pakka near the bus stop Nachos, then talk to them. Next, talk to the Pakka in the left section and bring water for them. Lastly, talk to the Pakka near the bus stop. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Mystery Package Speak to the mail carrier Pakka in the Park. Request: Talk to Bodrey in the Sewers. Speak to the Mail Carrier. Find Invisible man at the top of the Park, in the sandbox (you'll see his shadow). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * True Detective Talk to the police officer near the fountain in the Plaza. Request: Bring him a cookie. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (006) Mayonaka * Canvassing For Friends Talk to Gregory in the Town, in front of the police station. Deputy Florence will appear and ask to have a word with you. Follow her to the right of the police station and talk to her. Request: Help Deputy Florence by finding people to 'sign up' as Gregory's friends. Go to the Plaza and talk to Loyd and Chop, and bring them one Ice Cream Sando (Sandwich) and one Whoopie Pie. Then go to the Alleyway and talk to Carlo. Go back to the Town and talk to Deputy Florence. Once they're all done talking to Gregory talk to her again to receive your reward. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (007) Piero * A Froggy Dessert Speak to green frog in blue and white stripe shirt in the Park. Request: Bring him a Shoofly Pie. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * My Keys! Speak to Deputy Florence in the Town, near the flagpole. Request: Retrieve the jail keys from The Birds gang. Talk to their boss Jesse in the Alleyway (on the stoop deepest into the alley) and pay him 200 hearts for some info. Go back to the flagpole and talk to Deputy Florence, she'll leave and drop her keys. Take the keys and go talk to her next to the entrance to the alleyway. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Pickaxes Needed Speak to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. Request: Bring him 9 iron pickaxes. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (008) Poonai * It's All Relative Find and tap on the coin near the ice cream stand in the left section of the Plaza. Talk to the walrus Pakka, the whale Pakka, then the Alien Pakka. Request: '''Give them any two two-star or more items. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Huey's Jokes No6'' Speak to Huey in the construction Lot, near the elevator. '''Request: Bring him a mushroom. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * A Hungry Job Talk to the Elephant officer found at the bottom-left corner of the fountain in the Plaza. Request: '''Give her a donut-related food item. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Get Me A Ball!'' Talk to the pink haired Pakka next to the pond in the Park. 'Request: '''A ball (Made with alchemy with Iron Ingot + Rice + Health Potion). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) Spotted Egg '(009) Goopu *''Missing Spectacles'' Speak to Dr. Anfilo in the locked room in the Teleporter. Request: Find Chester near the mailbox in the Plaza and take the glasses, then return them to Dr. Anfilo. Give Dr. Anfilo two inspectors and to and 2 candies with at least 1 star rating to make a couple of new glasses, then take them to Chester. Tap on the coin lying on the sidewalk in front of Chester to get the reward. Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''A Fresher Dress'' Talk to the squirrel Pakka in a dress in the Plaza. '''Request: '''Bring them a blue item (ie. inspector). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Belated Birthday'' Talk to the red Pakka next to fountain in the Plaza. '''Request: '''Bring him a noodle food (ie. Mac n Cheese). Talk to the walrus Pakka, then talk to the red Pakka. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Quartz Quest!'' Talk to the mole Pakka next to the ice cream stand. '''Request: '''Bring him a quartz. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) *Ninja Turtles' Talk to the orange mouse Pakka in the Sewers. '''Request: '''Select 1 of 3 food items and bring it to them (Nachos, Pizza, or Taco). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) *Lost My Luster'' Talk to the pink narwhal Pakka in the Park. Request: 'Find the doctor near the ice cream stand in the left section of the Plaza, go back to the Park and bring them a fish food item (ie. smelt). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(010) Yachi * Karate Food Talk to Nelson inside the fence in Town. Request: Bring him a strictly Japanese food item, (ie. california roll, onigiri) Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * State Fair! Talk to the farmer mole Pakka next to the pond in the Park. Request: '''Bring him a broccoli, a melon, and a 2.5 star veggie (ie. artichoke). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Mail Call'' Talk to the mail carrier next to the mail box in the Plaza. 'Request: '''Deliver letters to the townsfolk: Herbert, Lisa, Nurse Jenny, Chester and Luffy (Each appears after you deliver a letter). The first letter is delivered to the yellow duck in the Park, the second one to the chubby grey Pakka in the Sewers, the third one to the sleeping dog Pakka in the Construction Lot, the fourth one to the nurse inside the teleporter, and the last one to the pink walrus near the ice cream stand in the left side of the Plaza. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(011) Doogong *''Get Rich Quick'' Speak to the chubby gray Pakka in the Plaza. Request: Give him your hearts (200 hearts). Speak to his sister next to the fountain. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) & expensive candy *''What Am I Doing Here?'' Speak to round gray Pakka in the left section of the Plaza. Request: Give him any ice cream treat (ie. ice cream, ice cream sando, sundae, etc.). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Mango Poop? Talk to Mr. Poot in the Park. Request: '''Bring him a Mango Poo. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Sleepwalk Situation'' Talk to Bodrey in the Sewers. Talk to the octopus Pakka next to the ice cream stand. 'Request: '''Bring the octopus Pakka a Super Cone. Go back to Sewers. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(012) Burberry * Huey's Jokes No4 Talk to Huey next to the pond in the Park. Request: 'Bring him cheese. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(013) Britely * I Wanna Be Like You! Talk to Nilla and Nurse Jenny near the pond in the Park. Request: '''Follow them around town to help patients. First in the Plaza with Milton. Second in the Park with Chops, where he will request some medicine. Third go to the construction Lot near the Foreman's office with the Tan Mouse. Nilla will run away and you'll have to talk to her north of the construction Lot. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''A Real Expensive Bind'' Talk to the Foreman in the Foreman's ofiice. '''Request: '''Bring him a rare giant gemstone (Large Citron, Large Amethyst, Large Emerald or Ruby). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Cultivatin' Somethin' New'' Talk to Fulton inside the fence in Town. '''Request: Bring him a 3 star veggie (ie. magic gourd). He plants it and tells you to check back in a day or two. On the second day he tells you to tug up the sprout. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) & super sprout (014) Herman * Huey's Jokes No3 Talk to Huey next to the ice cream stand in the left section of the Plaza. Request: '''Bring him a soda. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Missing Pet Rock?'' Speak to the chubby grey Pakka in the construction Lot. '''Request: Bring him a rock. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Where Are The Deputies? Speak to eagle police chief in the Park. Request: Find the deputies. The elephant deputy is near the ice cream stand in the left section of the plaza, talk to her and go back to the chief, then find the fox deputy in the Sewers, then give him one Health Potion. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * The Big One Talk to Milton next to the fountain in the Plaza. Request: '''Bring him an inspector. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Key Recovery Expedition'' Talk to Pakka next to the Sewer entrance in the Plaza. 'Request: '''Find Bodrey in the Sewers and bring him 6 gemstones (ie. Quartz) in exchange for the key. Go back outside and return the key to the Pakka. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(015) Bimberri No quests. (016) Tomote * Scurvy Duty Request: '''Talk to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. '''Reward: '''Bring him 9 citrus fruits (ie. orange, lemon, blood orange). 'Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(017) Nekoto * Huey's Sewer Show Talk to Huey in the Sewers. Request: 'Find 3 people to attend his show. Find the orange mouse Pakka in the Park and give him a 2.5 star dessert. Then talk to Nilla, the pink mouse Pakka and to the chubby grey Pakka in the Plaza. Go back to the Sewers and enjoy the show. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(018) Gordo * Home Sick Talk to the pufferfish Pakka in the Sewers. Request: '''Bring him 9 blue food items (ie. Popsicle). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Black Market 1'' Talk to Ajax in the Alleyway. '''Request: Pay him 150 hearts for a Super Dog. Talk to him again and buy a Ruby for 250 hearts. Come back a day or two later and pay him 200 hearts to receive a quest coin. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Bring Me Candy! Talk to red Pakka next to the pond/sandbox in the Park. Request: 'Bring him some candy (ie. lollipop). Then find Doctor Jenny in the Plaza. Go back to the Park and give them medicine. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) Checkered Egg '(019) Boi * Secret Club? Talk to Lisa in near the flagpole in Town. Talk to her again after she tells you to leave. Request: Bring her 5 different types of cakes (carrot cake, cream cake, coffee cake, etc.) Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Huey's Jokes No1 Talk to Huey in the Plaza. Request: 'Bring him a tomato. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s). '(020) Chu * Planetary Research Flora Talk to the alien Pakka at the top of the Park, in the sandbox. Request: 'Give them a root vegetable (ie. carrot), fungi (ie. mushroom), and berry (ie. strawberry). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(021) Boba * Get Out Of That Fountain! Talk to the elephant deputy at the top-right hand corner of the Plaza. Request: '''Create a Sleeping Dart with alchemy out of a poison shroom, small citron, and medicine. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * ''Got Girders?'' Talk to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. 'Request: '''Bring him 9 Iron Ingots. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(022) Ulie * Huey's Jokes No2 Talk to Huey at the top of the Park, in the sandbox. Request: 'Bring him a melon. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(023) Quokely * Morale Booster Talk to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. Request: 'Bring him 9 Movie Stubs. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(024) Puddy *''A Real Softy'' Speak to Mr. Poots down in the sewer. Bring him colorful poops (Kitty Poo). Request: Colorful Poo. Reward: Soft serve, 1 quest coin(s) (025) Chipi No quests. (026) Modernich No quests. (027) Lamkin * A Rare Item? Talk to Jinn Oja behind the fence in Town. You can also buy an eclair (200 hearts), a ghost bottle (1,000 hearts) and a persimmon (150 hearts) from him. Request: Bring him a 3 star item (ie. star treat). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (028) Shokubu * Planetary Research Technology Talk to the alien Pakka at the top of the Park, in the sandbox. Request: 'Give him an inspector, a time machine, and a weather machine. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) Star Egg '(029) Frutii * Is He Broken? Talk to the Mochons in the Plaza. Request: Bring them 2 Mushrooms. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (030) Sapple No quests. (031) Kidd * Huey's Jokes No9 Talk to Huey in the Plaza Request: 'Give him a half star junk food (ie. cookie) '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(032) Mocki *''A Little help from a Friend'' Speak to Nurse Jenny in the town up by the flagpole. Bring her a rock, a poison shroom and a power shroom and she will give you medicine. Request: Bring her a rock, a poison shroom, and a power shroom. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (033) Fuji No quests. (034) Puffty * Allergic Over Reaction! Talk to Lisa and Nurse Jenny in the Park Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (035) Chika No quests. (036) Hamaro No quests. (037) Seeline No quests. (038) Ganseki * What Does It Want? Talk to the monster floating in the water in the Sewers. Request: Go outside and find Bodrey near the ice cream stand in the left side of the Plaza. He will tell you to give the monster some fish with evolve points (ie. Roasted Eel). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Huey's Jokes No10 Talk to Huey in the Plaza. Request: Give him an apple. Reward: '1 quest coin(s) Black Pattern Egg '(039) Rex * Get Healthy Speak to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. Request: Bring him 9 two star veggie items (ie. Eggplant, Turnip). Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Landing Snack Stop Speak to the alien Pakka in the Park. Request: Bring them 1 junk food item, 1 vegetable food item, 1 candy food item. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) * Huey's Jokes No7 Speak to Huey near the fountain in the Plaza. Request: Bring him a carrot. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (040) Hazel Speak to Colette in the Sewers Request: '''1 Super Sprout (i.e. Britley's reward from ''Cultivatin' Somethin' New quest) (041) Robbit No quests. (042) Torchi * '''''Crunch Mode! Speak to the Foreman in the Foreman's office. Request: 'Bring him 9 Time Machines. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(043) Takoon No quests. (044) Bitsaur No quests. (045) Marlie * Kung Fu Food Talk to Nelson behind the fence in Town. Request: Bring him Chinese food (ie. shrimp dumpling, chow mein) Reward: 1 quest coin(s) (046) Floret No quests. (047) Rover * Huey's Jokes No8 Talk to Huey in the Park. Request: 'Bring him a lettuce. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(048) Chompasaur No quests. Plus Pattern Egg (049) Tamago * Huey's Jokes No11 Talk to Huey next to the fountain in the Plaza. Request: 'Bring him a donut. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(050) Beanchi * Huey's Jokes No12 Talk to Huey next to the pond in the Park. Request: '''Bring him chocolate. 'Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '(051) Cheema No quests. (052) Geemo No quests. (053) Tonno No quests. (054) Kewie No quests. (055) Yokatero * Help Me Help You Speak to Sam in the Sewers. Request: Give 500 hearts then follow him to the Park. Reward: 1 quest coin(s) and 3 heart gems (056) Astro No quests. (057) Lembo No quests. (058) Compy No quests. Mystery (059) Duster No quests. (060) Pud No quests. (061) Teddy No quests. (062) Kongo No quests. (063) Starks No quests. (064) Gogato * ?'' '''Request: ? Reward: ? * '? Request: ? Reward: ? (065) Buburu No quests. (066) Bib-Bob No quests. (067) Tuffty No quests. (068) Pewton No quests. (069) Twirly No quests. (070) Whirly * A Good Fella Talk to Luffy in the Sewers. He will ask you if you know why he is hiding from the cops, you can give four different answers, but will not change the outcome. First talk to the Deputy Cooper in the Plaza, then ... Request: Find the right cop and convince him that he left the town. Reward: ?